The Book of Angulais: The Magic Awakens
by magiclover13
Summary: Elizabeth leaves her home in Montana with her dad to live in England after her mom's death. There, she discovers that she has a destiny. And that only she can find an anicent book and save the world from an evil wizard.
1. Prolong

_It was a storm on that fateful night, when one of the world's greatest secrets would be hidden for the sake of the world. Thunder roared and lightning cracked over a dark castle that was nearly invisible in the blackened night air, until lightning lit up the sky. The huge wooden oak doors slowly opened and a young woman stepped cautiously out. She then slowly closed the doors once more. She wore a long cloak, a hood hiding her face. In the dark night, her soft gray eyes scanned the castle grounds. She then ran quietly ran to the stables where an already saddled brown horse was waiting for his mistress. The woman then mounted up and rode silently out. She hoped that the thunder would drown the sound of the horse's hoof beats as they left the castle grounds. But just as they stepped through the iron gates leading to the forest, an arrow flew past the woman's head, hitting the tree next to her. Struggling to keep her horse under control the woman turned around to see a man dressed in black riding a black horse. A second arrow was attached to his quiver. The woman's eyes widened in fear and she kicked her horse, charging him into the forest. The man raced after her. Suddenly the sky opened up and rain fell heavily from the clouds, making it harder to see. The woman then turned her horse quickly onto a hidden path and heard the black horse race by, not knowing where she went. The woman slowed her horse as they exited the dark forest and entered a clearing. It was a meadow which ended in a cliff, dropping into the rough sea. The woman rode her horse to a stone arch that had strange writing on it. She then dismounted and walked up to it. Underneath the arch was a second, quite smaller stone pillar. Knelling down, the woman began to dig in the wet earth in front of the stone. When she was done, the woman then pulled from her under cloak a medium sized wooden box. It had strange carvings on it, which were painted gold that, even in the storm, seemed to glow. Taking a gold key pendant from her necklace and putting it in a small key hole, the woman unlocked the box and opened it, revealing four wooden figurines: a sea serpent, a dragon, a phoenix and, finally, a unicorn. All seem to glow in the dark storm, especially the unicorn, which was painted white with a golden horn. The dragon was a deep blue with a lighter blue underbelly and wing membranes; his one wing has some metal bars on it, like it's injured. The phoenix was a mixture of red, orange, and yellow, the feathers like tongues of flames. Finally the sea serpent, greenish-blue with fin membranes of its legs. They were so realistic, from the dragon and sea serpent's scales and the phoenix's feathers, to the unicorn's mane, tail, and horn. A small tear escapes the woman's eyes as she gently strokes the figurines. "I'm so sorry", she whispered gently, before closing the box and locking it once more. She then lowered it into the hole and covered it once more with dirt, completely hiding it. She then brushed the dirt from her hands, leaving no evidence of her doings. She walked up to her horse, mounted up and rode to the cliff. She waited for a bit, before turning and seeing the strange man race his horse up to her. She frowned and glared at him, her gray eyes grow darker. She again dismounted and her stare grew harder as the man smiled evilly and rode up to her._

_"Morgan leFay", he said in an icy tone, like frostbite. "You are quite clever to trick me like that. But not clever enough I'm afraid." The woman, Morgan, held her stare as the man continued. "You know what I want", he said, "now, Give It To Me!", he yelled over the storm. Morgan stare became a hard glare._

_"Never!", she responded. She then ran to her horse and rummaged in her saddle bag until she pulled out a box. It was exactly like the one she had hid earlier, but it was a fake. She then ran to the edge of the cliff. The man's eyes widened when he realized what she was about to do._

_"NO!", he shouted even louder this time. He climbed off his horse and ran towards her. Morgan then threw the fake box over the cliff into the raging sea below. The man looked shocked but then his face twisted into fury. He glared at her, his red eyes showing his fury. He the roared in fury and rage. "You imbecile!", he shouted at Morgan, "do you know what you have just done!_

_Morgan's face was calm and emotionless. "Yes", she said with great calm, "I have just save the world from the likes of you, Mordred!" She spat out his name like it was poison. "You may have killed my brother and destroyed his kingdom, but you will never get the power to control the world! NEVER!", she shouted, her gray eyes dark once more. The man, Mordred, gave a deep breath and turned back to his black horse. When he was mounted up, he glared at Morgan._

_"This is not over, Morgan", he said, anger in his voice, "you may have destroyed the key to the power. But one day I will find the Angulais, and when I do..." His eyes flashed a dark red, "no one will be able to stop me. Not even you!" And with that he turned his horse and raced it back into the dark forest._

_The storm had ended, but there was still a light rain. Morgan stood on the cliff's edge for a bit, wondering what to do. She pulled her necklace out, and looked at the key pendant. She slipped it off and stared into the sea. She then threw the necklace into the sea. She prayed that someone would find it when the time was right. She then turned back and walked to where she had hid the box. She thought about digging it up, but shook her head. Someone else would need to find it. Walking back to her horse , she smiled a little before mounting up. But then she again frowned. She had no choice. The prophecy stated that a new hero would rise when the world needed them the most. They would carry with them powers unheard of, that not even they knew they had. Only this hero could find the Angulais and stop Mordred from ruling and/or destroying the world. But this hero lived in the future, about 1100 years away. Morgan knew she had to travel into the future and stay there in order to protect and help the hero. However traveling into the future was dangerous. She had only done it a few times, but never that far away and for so long. But she had to do what had to be done. She sighed and patted her horse's neck. "Ready?", she asked him. The horse nodded his head like he understood. Morgan then straightened up and closed her eyes. Soon, a soft, golden glow surrounded Morgan and her horse. The glow grew and, suddenly, there came a blinding, golden flash. When the light died, Morgan and __her horse were there no longer. The only evidence of their presence were their footprints in the muddy ground. But the rain soon washed them away as well._


	2. Chapter 1

11 year old Elizabeth Gwen Penndra sighed as her dad drove through the countryside. Her dad turned to look at her. "Sweetheart", he said, hoping to get her attention, "I know it's been a long drive, but we're nearly there, I promise."

Elizabeth turned to look at him.

"That's what you said an hour ago", she responded before turning back to staring out the window. Her dad, Jonathan Penndra sighed at he turned back to the road.

"Look, I know this has been hard for you with the move and all. But you're going to love England. It's where I grew up when I was your age. And where I met your mother." At the word 'mother', Elizabeth seemed even more disturbed and turned more to the window. Jonathan sighed. He knew he shouldn't had said that. It had been almost a two months since her mother died from a disease, but for Jonathan and Elizabeth especially it felt like just days. As they drove down the countryside, Elizabeth couldn't help but think of her mother. Everyone always said that she looked so much like her mother with her dirty blond hair and grey eyes. Tears began to fill her eyes as she thought about her mom more and more. She didn't think that it was fair how her mother just slowly faded from life. And just a few months from her birthday. After her mother's death, Elizabeth's dad thought it would best to move to England. So, while Elizabeth stayed at her grandparents', her dad got everything ready. And, a few weeks later, Elizabeth moved from Montana to England, mostly against her will.

Finally, after another hour, they arrived at a small town. A sign said "Welcome to Welford". It wasn't very big but wasn't tiny either. There was a general store that had practically everything, a pub/inn, a town hall, a small library, almost everything, except a school. Micheal saw her confusion and chuckled. "The school is in nearby Walton. You'll start school next week." At this Elizabeth sighed and put her head against the seat. If there was one thing worse then moving halfway across the world, then it's starting school a month later then everyone else. Joy. After driving for another 5 minutes into the outskirts of the town, the car pulled up to a small white house. It had a beautiful garden out front, with stairs leading to the front door. Elizabeth got her luggage and walked up to the front door. As she stepped into the house, she gazed around in awe and wonder. There was small front hall with some stairs leading upstairs. To the left was a living room. Elizabeth stepped in and noticed that all their stuff was in the room. The movers must have gotten there a day or so before. She heard her dad put his stuff down beside her. "Looks good to me", he said. "Want to see some more?", he asked her. Elizabeth could only nod. He then walked through the living room and turn to the right. It was a kitchen, with a oven, stove and fridge. A pair of sliding doors lead to a patio outside. To the right was a small dinning room. Elizabeth then grabbed her stuff and went upstairs. There was a bathroom, a small office and a master bedroom to the right. To the left there was a second door. Elizabeth guessed that this was her room and opened it. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped at what she saw. Her room was a light violet with a white ceiling. In the left corner was a wooden desk with a computer on it. A bed was on the opposite side of the room. A window faced into the backyard. Elizabeth walked over and sat on the window seat. In the back of the yard was an oak tree. A swing hung from one of it's limbs. Elizabeth smiled a little. The swing reminded her of the summers back home with her and her mom. She then noticed that there wasn't really a fence, just a small ditch that lead to a thick forest. Elizabeth kept staring at it, like she was being drawn to it. Suddenly, her dad's voice brought her back to earth. "Elizabeth", he called from down stairs, "you want to go to town. I kinda burned the pizza." Elizabeth smiled. Her dad was a bit of a klutz and bad cook.

"Sure thing", she answered. She then walked down stairs. Her dad was already waiting for her. They got into the car and drove into the downtown. Her dad stopped at the pub, which was called 'The Buck and Doe'.

"I'll be right back", he said as he got out of the car. A few minutes later, he came back out of the pub without any food. Elizabeth was a bit confused at this. "The food won't be ready for another half hour", explained Jonathan when he saw her confusion. Elizabeth groaned and leaned back in her seat. She would be bored for another half hour. She then remembered an antique store just down the road from here. She looked at her dad with puppy dog eyes.

"Hey dad", she said in her sweetest voice possible, "I saw an antique store just down the road from here and I was wondering, you know, if I could check it out while you wait for the food?" He dad looked at her from the front.

"I don't know, Lizzie, it's only to be an hour and you're only 10 years old", he answered her. Elizabeth sighed.

"11, dad, I'm 11 years old today. It's my birthday. Or did you forget?" Jonathan looked uncomfortable at this.

"Still", he said, "I thought you didn't like antique stuff."

"It's better then waiting here", Elizabeth said back. "Please, daddy, please." After a minute or so, Jonathan gave in.

"Fine", he said as Elizabeth got out of the car. "But only go to the store and no where else, got it?"

"Sure thing", said Elizabeth as she ran down the sidewalk. When she got to the next block she stopped. In front of her was the antique store. It was made out of old, red bricks. It had two big windows on either sides with the frames painted gold. A gold door lead to the store. Over top of it was a long red wooden sign with the letters painted gold also. It said 'Mrs M's Antiques and Books'. Elizabeth walked up to the door and opened it. A bell rung but no one answered. "Hello", said Elizabeth as she walked around the store, "is anyone there?" She walked past a book shelf and saw hundreds of old books. But no dust covered them, like they were constantly being used. She walked towards the shelves but noticed a small table beside it. She turned towards it and saw there was what appeared to be a box on it. As she walked closer Elizabeth saw it was a bit bigger then a shoebox. It was made of red wood with the lining painted gold. There were also golden designs, much like swirls on it. Elizabeth reached out to touch it when someone behind her called out.

"Oh, don't touch that please." It sounded like a woman and when Elizabeth turned around she saw it was a woman. She looked about 20-30 years old with long wavy brown hair past her shoulders. She wore a long dark green skirt and matching jacket. A lighter green shirt peeked from underneath. She looked at Elizabeth with her soft gray eyes. "Oh, sorry, you're not who I thought you were", apologized the woman. "You would not believe how many young kids these days like to mess around with this stuff. I'm Morgan", she held out her hand. Elizabeth shook it.

"Elizabeth", she introduced herself. Morgan smiled. It reminded Elizabeth of her mom.

"You're new here, aren't you?", said Morgan. Elizabeth nodded, a little confused.

"How did you know?", she asked.

"I've seen everyone in this town. Have lived here all my life." She saw that Elizabeth's attention was back on the box. "Like it?", she asked. Elizabeth nodded, not taking her eyes off it. "It belongs to me", she said. Elizabeth then noticed that it had a lock on it.

"Have you ever opened it?", she asked. Morgan shook her head.

"Sadly no. I don't have a key that fits it. But I would love to see what's inside. I love old stuff like this. How about you?" Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, not really. But my mom did." Her voice quivered at this. "That's why we moved. My mom died a few months ago and so my dad thought it would be best to move here. I miss her a lot." She put her head down a little. So did Morgan.

"I know how you feel", she said. Elizabeth looked up.

"Really?" Morgan nodded. She looked like she was about to say more when a horn honked outside. Elizabeth looked out the window and saw her dad waiting. "Shoot, I've got to go. Bye", she waved to Morgan as she walked to the door.

"Wait!", called Morgan. Elizabeth turned and saw Morgan walking towards her with the box in her hands. "Here, take this." She handed it to Elizabeth.

"But I don't have any money", she said, astonished that this woman would give it without really knowing her.

"That's okay", she said, "think of it as a birthday present." Elizabeth was very confused and was about to ask her how she knew it was her birthday when her dad honked again. She quickly left the store and got in the car. What she didn't noticed was that the box seemed to faintly glow a golden light when she touched it.

"What took you so long?", asked her dad when she got in the car. Elizabeth put on her seatbelt.

"I met the owner Mrs. Morgan and she gave me this old box for free. Said it was for my birthday. But I dan't remember telling her that." Micheal began to drive off.

"Maybe you told her without realizing it." Elizabeth shrugged.

"Maybe."

Back at the store Morgan watched as Elizabeth got in the car with the wooden box. She sighed relieve as the car drove off. "It's safe", she said to herself, "but for how long? How much longer till he finds out?" Thunder cracked above. "So it's begun", she said, her eyes seeming to become a little more ancient. "The magic has awaken."


	3. Chapter 2

Me: Sorry about the wait but there was school and all. Thanks to Child of the Moon's Shadow for being the only one to review. Hope you like it!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As soon as they got home, Elizabeth went to her bedroom to eat. As she sat on the window seat, she thought of the strange woman. How had she known it was her birthday? Maybe her dad was right and she said it without realising it. But Elizabeth was sure she didn't tell her. It had started to rain when they got home and Elizabeth began to trace the rain drops on the window pane with her finger. Her mind raced as she thought of the whole moving thing. It was hard to forget her mom and the friends she left. She missed her grandparents a lot and wished that she could live with them instead. But her dad needed her now more than ever. Soon her thoughts went to the strange box Ms. Morgan had given her. She got up and walked towards it. She traced the swirls with her finger and looked at the lock. As she traced the part where the key would go in, Elizabeth thought of something. She pulled out the necklace she had been wearing. It was her mother's and she wore as a reminder. On it were a feather pendant, an oval shaped, flat stone, a pearl and what appeared to be a small tip of something, maybe a horn. It was fake of course. There was also a golden key. As Elizabeth studied it, she noticed that it looked like it could fit the lock. She gently placed it in and began to turn. As she did, words entered her mind and she felt herself repeating them. "Awake, awake your time has come. Awake from this sleep I call you now. Awake for the Chosen One is found." The lock opened with a click and Elizabeth lifted up the lid, revealing four wooden animals. A sea serpent, a pheniox, a dragon and a unicorn. She stared in wonder at them. She touched each one with the greatest of care, as if she thought the would turn to dust. As she stroked the unicorn, Elizabeth thought she felt an eletrice shock go through her. The sea serpent was a greenish-blue, the pheniox was a combination of red, orange, and yellow, the dragon's scales were a sapphire colour with the wing membrans and belly a softer blue. The unicorn was the most simple. It was completely white execpt it brown hoofs and the golden spiral horn coming from its forehead. Suddenly, she thought she saw the dragon wink one of its eyes at her. She shook her head in disbelief. She closed the box and locked once more. Elizabeth then got ready for bed. As she fell asleep, she did not notice the box and her necklace glow softly, nor hear the russeling and stiring coming from the box.

Elizabeth opened her eyes at the soft sound of birds singing. She looked over to see sunlight streaming out her window. The storm had ended sometime last night and left the earth fresh and green. Elizabeth got up and put on a pair of light jeans and a blue t-shirt. She then walked downstairs to see if her dad was up. He wasn't in the kitchen and a note said he had gone to London for the day to see the univerity he would be working at as a professeur. Elizabeth had some toast and the went upstairs. She walked to the window and sat down, looking outside. Everything sparkled and shimmered. Elizabeth walked over to her bedside table and got her sketch book and a pencil. She leafed through the drawings she made before coming here. There was one of her old home in Montana, her grandparents house and some animals (mostly horses). As she went to the front, Elizabeth began to look through ones her mom did. Many people said Elizabeth had the same talent as her mother. She didn't believe it, her mom was much better than her. She then began to draw the forest outside her house. She was putting th finishing touches on the oak tree with the swing when she heard a russeling. She remembered that her dad told her there might be mice. She looked around but didn't see any. Elizabeth was about to go back to her drawing when she thought about the box. Why was it that her mother's key could open it, and yet Ms. Morgan said it had been in her family for years? Elizabeth decided to open it once more. She took the key and placed it in. Again she felt her self repeating the words. Soon the lock had been opened. Just as she was about to open it however, Elizabeth heard a sound. It was like claws scraping on wood. She looked around for mice but saw none. Then, an even stranger sound came. It sounded like someone talking. But her dad wasn't home and it didn't even sound like him. Elizabeth looked to the box and leaned down, pressing her ear against the lid.

"My wings are killing me."

"Where are we? Is this wood? Oh no! We're trapped!"

"Peter, shush! Someone will hear us!"

"_Yawn_. Isn't that the plan?"

"Nice to see you, Lorilie after 1100 years."

"We've been asleep for 1100 YEARS! Need light!"

"Peter, SHUSH!"

Elizabeth lifted up the lid, only to see the wooden toys still, with no sign of life. She closed the lid once more but didn't lock it. Again she heard voices.

"That was close."

"Maybe we should talk to her."

"Lorilie, are you out of your mind?"

"Well, David, tell me why else she could open the box?"

"She's got a point."

"Who's side are you on, Sean?"

"The side that will get us out of here!"

Elizabeth walked to the door, before opening and closing it again. She then put on her slippers and tip-toed to her desk. She listened to the voices once more.

"She's gone. Now's our chance to escape."

"Who died and made you king?"

"If you don't happen to remember, Lori, I am the oldest."

"Stop calling me that!"

Elizabeth ripped open the lid, revealing the wooden toys. However, they weren't like before. The pheniox's wings were folded back and the sea serpent had uncoiled itself. The dragon and the unicorn were glaring at each other. But they all turned to face Elizabeth, squinting at the sudden light. Elizabeth was sure her jaw was open and her eyes bulging. The animals turned to each other before looking back at her.

"Oh my god", Elizabeth whispered. The sea serpent slithered over.

"This isn't what it seems", he said.

"This is not happening", Elizabeth said sitting on her bed with the box in her hands.

"It's happening", the serpent said once more. The others glared at him. The unicorn turned back to Elizabeth and was about to step forward when the dragon beat her.

"I am David, Speaker of the Spelled Ones", he announced in a fake deep voice. The pheniox and serpent laughed while the unicorn tried not to.

"Really David", she said, "after 1100 years that's the best you came up with? You suprise me." She walked towards Elizabeth, who was still shocked, and seemed to study her, tilting her head one way then the other. "What's your name?"

"Elizabeth", said the terrified girl. Had these animals really come to life? What was going on? "Ar-are you for real?"

The unicorn nodded. "Yes, I am Lorilie. And these are my friends. David, Peter and Sean." She nodded to the dragon, pheniox and sea serpent, who nodded to Elizabeth in turn. "Would you mind telling us where we are, Elizabeth", said Lorilie.

"Welford, England", said Elizabeth, still recovering from the shock. The animals looked to one another in confusion.

"I don't remember there being a Welford anywhere", said Peter. Elizabeth never got a good look at him and got another shock to see he was on fire, literally. His feather were on fire!

"Um, Peter?", said Elizabeth. The pheniox looked to her. "I think your feathers are on fire." Peter looked behind him and saw she was right.

"I'm on FIRE!", he screamed before panicking and leaping into Elizabeth's glass of water. However, when he jumped out, he saw he's feathers were still flaming. "Help, somebody Help!"

"Peter, you idiot, settle down. I think if you were really on fire you would've insinagrated by now", Lorilie shouted to Peter. The pheniox stopped running around like a headless chicken (a/n: no pun intended) and looked to his companions in confusion.

"How is this possible? Being on fire and yet I haven't burnt up." David walked over and placed a paw on him, only to draw it back quickly. Elizabeth noticed his right wing had a metal frame, like it was injured.

"What is it?", asked Sean. David looked to them in shock and confusion.

"I'm-I'm not burned, look." He held out his paw. Lorilie walked forward and looked at it closely.

"He's right", she said. Elizabeth was really confused now. Wooden toy animals that come to life? A pheniox on fire but not burning and can't burn anyone? How was this possible?

"How?", she asked, causing the animals to look her way. "How is this possible? You guys were wooden when I bought you and now you living, breathing things. And Peter is on fire and not even burnt. And David didn't get burned. How is this all possible?" The animals looked to one another before turning back to Elizabeth.

"Where did you buy us", asked Lorilie.

"Well, I didn't really buy you. I-"

"So you stole us?", demanded David. Lorilie glared at him and he immeadiatly shut-up.

"No, I didn't steal you. I was in a antique store and as I was leaving this woman gave you guys to me for free. Said it was for my birthday, but I didn't tell her that."

"How old are you?", asked Peter.

"I turned 11 yesterday, on my birthday." As she said this, she didn't notice Lorilie's ears go back or the worried and shocked look on her face. But she did hear her whisper something faintly.

"The Magima." The others turned to her with confused looks. So did Elizabeth.

"What did you say?", she asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself. Now, where you did say you got us?" Her friends didn't look convinsied but were anxious to her Elizabeth's response. Elizabeth thought about for a second.

"I think it was 'Ms. M's Antiques and Books' or something like that. Why'd you ask?"

"Who was the woman who gave us to you?", asked Lorilie, growing more axnious. Elizabeth tried to remember it and took almost a minute before getting the answere.

"It was Ms. Morgan I think. Why, do you know her?" Lorilie was about to answere when Peter stepped in.

"Know her? We only studied and worked with her for almost 15 years!", he shouted. Lorilie glared at him. Peter covered his mouth with his wings, realising his mistake. "Oops."

"How is that possible? She looked no more then 20. You guys said you've been in that box for 1100 years!" Elizabeth was completely confused now. What was going on? Lorilie sighed.

"She didn't happen to tell you her full name, did she?" When Elizabeth shook her head, Lorilie chuckled. "Thought so. Morgan maybe young for someone like herself but she isn't stupid." Peter muttered something like, 'Are you sure. Look what happened to us.' But another glare from Lorilie made him clamp his beak shut. Lorilie looked to Elizabeth once more. "I'm sure you'll be quite fimilair with it."

"What is her name?", begged Elizabeth. She desperately wanted to know what was going on. Lorilie sighed, as if she was going to regret it.

"Her name is Morgan leFay."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Me: Ohh a cliffy. Haven't done that in a while. If you haven't found the song for my theme, just go to youtube, type in 'horses the voice' and click on the second one. It's my favourite. Might not update anymore this weekend since it's Thanksgiving, but I'll try. Please review! I beg you! Have a fun and safe Thanksgiving weekend!


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! In this one, we learn a little more about the box and mysterious Ms. M! Hope you like it! I would really like Child of the Moon's Shadow for being the only reviewer and helping me keep this story alive! So this chapter is dedicated to you, Child of the Moon's Shadow!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elizabeth could hardly speak. Then, she felt herself go faint. The next thing she knew, Elizabeth was staring at the ceiling. The animals had crowded around the edge, worried expressions on their faces.

"See", said Peter, "I told you mortals over reacted to much." The rest glared at him. Lorilie looked back to Elizabeth.

"Are you alright?" The girl nodded. She was about to open her mouth when she heard the front door open and close, followed by a more familiar voice came.

"Lizze, I'm home!" Elizabeth's eyes widened. The animals to looked shocked.

"Who was that?", asked Sean in a worried voice.

"My dad. Quick, get in the box, he can't find you running around! Hurry!" With that Elizabeth quickly pick them up and put them in the box. She turned as she heard her dad walking up the stairs, calling her. She slammed the lid shut and placed the key in. She then locked it. But she still heard the wooden animals voices. "Oh, go back to sleep!", she hissed. Then everything was quite. Elizabeth sighed relief as her bedroom door opened. Her dad came in.

"Hey hon, how was you morning?", he asked sitting on the end of her bed. Elizabeth shrugged.

"Okay. I thought you were in London for the day?"

"I am. My boss invited me for a lunch meeting later on, so I came back to put on something more formal." That's when Elizabeth noticed to mixed-matched socks. She grinned. Her dad was a bit of a major klutz and was probably late this morning. Her dad looked over his daughter's shoulder and saw the box. "Hey, isn't that the box that woman gave you?" Elizabeth nodded. Her dad walked over. "Looks nice. Mind if I took a look?" Elizabeth knew she couldn't saw no, that would make her look suspicious. She unlocked it and opened it, holding her breath and praying the animals would remain still. Her dad gazed in amazement at the wooden figures. He picked up and studied each one with the greatest of care. "Elizabeth, these are beautiful. How could that woman give away such masterpieces?" Elizabeth shrugged.

"She said she could never open it. Guess she never knew"

"Pity", said her dad as he placed Lorilie back in and closed the box. He turned to Elizabeth. "I have an hour until I have to leave. How about we eat outside?" Elizabeth nodded. She followed her dad downstairs. In the kitchen, she made cucumber sandwiches and helped with the tea. They ate outside, on the patio. Her dad sighed.

"Your mom would've loved it here. I miss her some much." Elizabeth came closer.

"Me too. But she wouldn't want you to never move forward. She always told us to always go forward, no matter what." Johnathan looked at her.

"Ya know, you're beginning to look like your mom each day. And now you're acting like her. If I had a hard time with your mother, god, I don't know how I'll handle you." Elizabeth giggled, nearly chocking on her tea. As the two walked inside, Elizabeth asked her dad something she was dying to.

"Hey dad, do you think I could go for a bike ride around town? And maybe go for a walk in the woods outside?" Her dad looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I suppose so. But just around town. I haven't had a chance to check in the countryside. And be careful in the woods. Don't go to far." Elizabeth hugged her dad.

"Thanks dad." Her dad went upstairs and came back down a few minutes later. He had a nice suit on. But his tie was all wonky. Elizabeth giggled as she remembered how her mom always said her dad could never put on a tie right. She walked over and fixed it.

"Thanks", he said as he kissed her forehead. He turned once more as he walked out. "By the way, your bike's in the shed." With that he left. Elizabeth hurried upstairs and into her room. She ran to her desk and unlocked the box. But the animals weren't moving. Elizabeth sighed. _'Maybe it was just a dream'_, she thought sadly. Her first friends and they turn out to be nothing but wood. Then, she remembered the words she said that first woke them. Maybe they would again. She leaned in.

"Awake, awake your time has come. Awake from this sleep I call you now. Awake for the Chosen One is found." As soon as the words left her mouth, the animals began to move. She smiled.

"Finally", said David, "what was that all about?"

"Sorry, I didn't know my dad was coming back. But he's gone now."

"So, what are we going to do now?", asked Sean. Elizabeth shrugged.

"I was thinking of going to that store and finding Ms. M", she said. The animals nodded. "But you're going to have to remain wooden." David, Peter and Sean grumbled but Lorilie stayed calm.

"That's alright, we understand." With that Elizabeth placed them in. She shut the lid and locked it, but still heard them moving.

"How do I get you to become wooden?", she asked. Lorilie answered through the box.

"Say the first thing that comes into your head." Elizabeth thought and words came.

"Back to sleep, I command you now. Back to sleep until you are found." The sound stopped and she knew they were asleep. She then put the box into her backpack and ran outside to the shed. She got out her blue bike and matching helmet. She then took off down the street, towards the center of town. As she was biking, she nearly collided with some one.

"Sorr' 'bout that", came a English voice. In front of Elizabeth was a girl about her age. She had strawberry blond hair down to her shoulders put back in a pony-tail. Her brown eyes were covered by gold-rimmed glasses. She was smiling, despite the fact they almost hit each other. "You're new here, aren't you?" Elizabeth nodded. "Thought so. In a small place like this, your know everyone and vise versa. I'm Lauren by the way." She held out her hand.

"Elizabeth", she said, shaking her hand.

"So Elizabeth, what brings ya to Welford?"

"My dad. He got a new job in London. He didn't want to live there, so he picked this place for us."

"Where ya from?"

"Montana. My mom met my dad here and he moved back with her. She-she died a few months before we moved. That's another reason why." Elizabeth felt tears prick her eyes. Lauren took her hand.

"Sorr' 'bout that. I can be a little nosy 'bout new people. Ask anyone." This caused Elizabeth to smile a little.

"If your know everyone, what can you tell me about Ms. M? The woman who runs that antique shop." Catherine shrugged.

"Not much. No one does. Keeps to herself a lot."

"She told me she lived here her whole life."

"Maybe. Like I said, haven't seen a lot of her." Down the street, a car horn honked. Lauren looked back. "Sorr' Elizabeth, gotta go. See ya around?, she said running towards it.

"Sure", said Elizabeth. Lauren got in the car and it drove off. Elizabeth continued her bike ride. She then stopped in front of the antique story. She parked her bike and walked up. She tried to open the door but soon realised it was locked. She tried knocking, but no one answered. She sighed. She looked up and down the street to make sure no one was watching. She then took out the box, unlocked it and said those magic words. A few seconds later, the animals were looking at her.

"Anything?", asked Lorilie. Elizabeth shook her head sadly.

"No, the doors locked." Lorilie looked at it and shook her head.

"I thought so. We should go back, there's not much we can do." The others nodded. Elizabeth put them to sleep and began to bike back. A new idea came to her. She could always explore the woods behind her house. She pedaled faster and soon came to her house. She put her bike in the shed and went to the back. There, a few meters in front, was a forest. Elizabeth was a little scared. But she walked on anyways. As she entered, she didn't notice the red eyes, watching, following her. As if she was prey.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ohhhh, another cliffy. Who is Ms. M really? Why do not many people know her? Who is stocking Elizabeth? And what is in the forest? Stay tuned to find out!


	5. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! WOW! Two chapters in one day! A record! Hope you enjoy

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As Elizabeth walked through the forest, she looked around. The forest was beautiful. Streamers of light fell from the cracks in the tree tops. Birds sang and flew as squirrels and rabbits scurried around. They didn't seem to notice a human among them nor did they seem worried about her. A few were even brave enough to follow her a little behind. Elizabeth walked slowly and softly, careful not to make any sudden movement and startle the animals. She stopped at a stream and sat on a log. A few deer looked up, but ignored her. Elizabeth carefully took out her box and awakened the animals.

"Beautiful, isn't it", she asked them. They nodded. "You know, my mom and I used to go for walks like this all the time in Montana." A few tears fell. Lorilie walked up.

"Where is your mother?", she asked softly.

"Back in Montana. Sh-she died a few months before we moved." The animals gave a little gasp.

"Oh Elizabeth, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise-"

"Lorilie, it's fine. I just really miss her, that's all." Suddenly, the deer walked away a little. Elizabeth looked up. The animals walked closer.

"Elizabeth", asked David, "what is it?"

"Shhhh", said Elizabeth. David looked at his friends in shock.

"Did she just 'Shush', me?"

"David, be quiet", snapped Lorilie. She pricked her ears, trying to hear something. And then they all heard it. What sounded like a horse, not to far away. Elizabeth got up and began to walk towards the sound.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?", asked David, "Shouldn't you be walking away from the noise?"

"It sounds like it needs help", answered the girl.

"I don't think that's such a good-" Elizabeth shut the box and continued walking. A few minutes later, she came to a clearing. Sunlight poured into the clearing. There, in the center, was a small stable and corral. On the far side, a dapple gray mare, with a saddle and bridle on, was pressing herself against the fence. Elizabeth hung her pack on one of the post and opened the the gate. She was surprised at how clean and nice it was. She expected the wood to be rotten and broken. But this looked nice. The corral was a little makeshift, the logs not nailed in, just piled. But still nice. As Elizabeth walked towards the mare, she noticed how strange the bridle and saddle looked. They looked like something a medieval knight would have. _'Weird'_, she thought. As she came closer, the mare saw her and cried out. Elizabeth stopped. By now, the animals had climbed out of the box and onto the railing.

"What is with that crazy horse?", asked Peter.

"It seems to be injured", answered Lorilie. That was true. There were scratches on the mare's hindquarters. A cloth was wrapped around one of her legs. But it wasn't serious. The mare pawed the ground and snorted when Elizabeth took another step.

"It's okay. Shhhh, I'm not going to hurt you", Elizabeth said calmly to the mare. The mare's expression softened as Elizabeth talked softly to her. The girl reached for her and gently stroked her. The mare nuzzled her and lifted her foot. Elizabeth bent down and examined it. There, jabbed in, was a stone. Elizabeth loosened it and pulled. The stone came out and the mare seemed to sigh. Elizabeth threw away the stone and walked towards the fence post where her friends were. She heard hooves behind her and turned to see the mare following her. "What's wrong? Got no home?" The mare nodded. Elizabeth walked to her friends and opened the box. "Come on. We should be getting back." The animals got in and she locked it, putting them to sleep. She began to walk to the gate when she heard the mare scream. She spun around and saw something she would never forget. There, staring right her, was a black wolf. But it was the size of a rhino. It was smaller then the mare, but still big. And it was jet black, blacker then anything Elizabeth ever saw. And it's eyes were blood red. It paced back and forth in front of the gate. Elizabeth backed away from the gate. The demon wolf backed up to and pawed the ground. The mare trotted over to Elizabeth and stood in front. She didn't know what it wanted, until it knelt down. Elizabeth got the message and got on. The mare stood up and backed up. Suddenly, the wolf ran and smashed the fence. The mare ran and leaped over the fence, taking off into the forest. The birds stopped sing and flew away, screaming and crying. Deer, squirrels and rabbits ran and hid as the mare ran through the forest, the demon wolf not far behind. It didn't seem interested in the animals around. Its focus was on the girl only. Elizabeth was so focused on staying on the horse she didn't notice her pack unzip and four heads peer out.

"What on earth is going on!", shouted David. Lorilie turned her head and looked back.

"That!", she shouted. The others looked back and their eyes widened in horror. The demon wolf was right behind them and coming closer.

"Run, you stupid filly! Run!", shouted Peter. The mare snorted angrily. Lorilie grabbed them and pulled them down. The mare ran faster, sweat beginning to foam. Her breathing was rapid. So was Elizabeth's. And still the wolf chased them. The mare suddenly crashed through the under growth and came to a rocky beach. She ran harder still, kicking rocks at the wolf. It snarled as stones hit its face. It then leaped and, using his huge paws, knocked Elizabeth off. She hit the ground hard and the box fell out of her back pack. She got up quickly and grabbed it before running. But the wolf leap into her way. It snarled, saliva dripping from it mouth. It then leaped onto Elizabeth and pinned her down. The box went flying. The wolf snarled at her.

_**"Where is it?"**_, it growled in a harsh and scary voice. Elizabeth was to scared to notice though.

"I-I don-don't know wh-what you're t-talking about", she said in shaky voice. The wolf snarled louder.

_**"Don't toy with me, WITCH! Where is the BOOK!"**_, he growled even louder. Elizabeth was terrified.

"I-I don't k-know wh-what you're ta-talking about!", she cried. The wolf slammed a paw down beside her. She quivered

_**"Stop stalling! Where is the BOOK OF ANGULAIS!"**_, he roared. Tears were falling down her face,

"I don't know! I've never heard of it!", she screamed. The wolf said nothing and grabbed her back pack. He flung her into tree.

_**"Enough! That was your LAST CHANCE!" **_The wolf then ran towards her. Elizabeth was on her side, her arms propping her up. As the wolf ran, she felt something strange. She felt some sort of power seep through her. It was like something inside her was reaching out. Everything slowed down. The wolf, the wind, the waves, everything. If Elizabeth was paying attention to herself, she would've noticed her necklace begin to glow a soft gold. She would have seen her hands also glowing gold. Or the streams of gold light coming from them and going towards the tree behind her. But she did see the vines and roots shoot out from it and attack the wolf. They wrapped themselves around it and began to tighten. Elizabeth leaped up and ran, grabbing the box. But as soon as she left, the vines and roots stopped moving and wolf broke free. He chased her down the beach. Elizabeth tripped and fell into the water. She looked back as the wolf came up. Again there was a golden glow and water shot at the wolf. Elizabeth continued to run. But she then came to a rock wall.

"Dead end", she said softly. She was sore all over. There were numerous cuts and bruises on her, a nasty one on her forehead. She heard the wolf growl and turned to face it. It was smiling evilly, his red eyes piercing into her green ones. He laughed, and it was not pretty.

_**"For you it most certainly is."**_He leaped and Elizabeth put her hands out in front, knowing it was hopeless. But a sudden wind hit the wolf and he went flying back. Elizabeth stared in wonder. The wolf again charged and Elizabeth crossed her arms over her head, her eyes squeezed shut. But she never felt the wolf bit into her. She opened one eye and watched. The wolf tried numerous times to get at her, but always ran into some sort of invisible force field. _'Am I doing this?'_, she wondered. An idea came and as the wolf tried once more, Elizabeth snapped her arms forward and pushed towards the wolf. She never hit it, but the wolf went flying any ways. It laid there before getting back up. It shook himself and snarled venomously before charging. Elizabeth grabbed a stone and aimed. As her grip tightened, the rock burst into flames. But she didn't notice. She carefully aimed and threw. The stone, now a fire ball, hit the wolf and he cried in pain. On his shoulder where the fire had hit, the fur fell off and green puss bubbled from the wound. The wolf was panting hard and he glared at Elizabeth.

_**"This is NOT OVER!"**_, he shouted before running into the forest. Elizabeth sighed and barely took a step when she fell forward. She was exhausted and felt faint. She felt the power leave her. She felt pain everywhere. Her legs, her arms, her head. Everything was screaming in pain. As she closed her eyes and slipped into unconsciousness, she heard hooves coming towards her. On pair of legs looked like the mare she had ridden, another was brown. Someone got off the brown horse and hurried over. Elizabeth couldn't see anymore, but she still could hear. She felt someone pick her up and she moaned in pain. The person spoke softly.

"Shhh, it's alright. You're going to be okay." Elizabeth was sure she heard that voice before, but couldn't figure it out. She then fell into unconsciousness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Oh, what have we here? A demon wolf attacked Elizabeth and she some how fought it off. Who was that wolf? What did it mean by the Book of Angulais? How did Elizabeth defeat it? Who rescued her? And who the heck is Ms. M? All be explained in the next chapter! Bye!


	6. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! A new chapter is up! YAY! Thanks again to Child of the Moon's Shadow for reviewing! You go! In this, A LOT gets explained. Enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elizabeth moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She ached all over. Her head was pounding and her legs were burning. She looked around and saw she was in some sort of room she had never seen before. There was a burning fireplace oppisite of her and on either sides was a bookself, stocked with books. Elizabeth felt like she was lying on some couch. _'Where am I?'_, she wondered. The only thing she remembered was being attacked by a huge wolf. _'That's impossible'_, she thought. She put her hand to her head and felt a blood soaked bandage. She looked at her arms. They were covered in cuts and bruises. _'Or maybe not.'_ She suddenly remembered the wooden animals and tried to sit up. She fell back down, groaning. Her head hurt even more. A soft voice came from nearby.

"I wouldn't try to get up just yet." Elizabeth's vision was still blurry and she tried to see where the voice came from. Suddenly, a young woman came and knelt beside her. Elizabeth was sure she had seen her before, but it hurt to think. She groaned again. The woman spoke softly. "Shhh, it's okay. Just relax." She took a wet cloth and began to dab her fore head. She the took a cup of something and handed it to Elizabeth. "Drink this. It will make you feel better." Elizabeth did. It was delisious. It tasted like hot cocoa, honey and green tea mixed into one in a way that wasn't revolting. She laid back down. She felt immeadiatly better. She felt her eyes close once more and she drifted into a calm, gentle sleep.

When Elizabeth woke up again, she realised she was in a more famliar room. Her own room. She looked out and saw the sun was out. When she looked at her clock, it said 11:00 am. _'Dang it, I'm late!'_, she thought as she leaped out of bed. She quickly got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. Memories came to her about the wolf, the kind woman and the strange drink. _'Did it really happen?'_, she thought. It didn't seem likely. But as she did her hair, she noticed a scar just about her eye. She gulped. _'I guess it did.'_ Suddenly, someone called her.

"Lizze, hon, are you awake?" Elizabeth groaned. She had better hurry downstairs. As she left her room, she prayed her dad wouldn't see the scar. When she entered the kitchen, her dad was drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. He looked up when she came in. "There you are. I was beginning to worry", he said as Elizabeth made some toast. "Is everything alright? It's not like you to sleep in so much." Elizabeth just shrugged. She sat down oppissite of him and ate. Luckily, Johnathan didn't noticed the scar and went back to his newspaper. Elizabeth was still eating when he put it down and got his brifecase. "I have to be London for a while. You'll be fine right?" She just nodded. "Okay then. Bye." He kissed her head before leaving. Elizabeth finished her breakfast before heading to her room. She felt bored and didn't want to go back into the forest, so she decieded to draw. She sat on the window seat and began. First she drew the giant wolf, then the mare, and finally her friends. When she was finished, she decieded to show them her drawings. She walked over to her desk, took out her key and unlocked it, saying the words to awaken them. But as she opened the box, she was horrified at what she saw. Everyone, Lorilie, David, Peter and Sean were gone! Instead, there was a rolled up scroll. Elizabeth unrolled it and read the golden writting.

_Meet me_ _at Ms. M's store at 12 am._

_MLF_

Elizabeth was confused and a little frightened by the note. Did this MLF have her friends? What did they want with Elizabeth? She looked at her radio clock. It was 11:55 and it took her about 5 minutes to get to the store. She grabbed the box and the note, shoved the in her backpack and ran downstairs. She ran to the shed and got on her bike. She then raced down the street, not wanting to think about what would happen to her friends if she wasn't on time. It took only a few minutes for Elizabeth to get to the store, but it felt like forever. She parked her bike and walked up. She was nervous and shaking all over. As she got to the door, she saw it was again locked. But a note like the in the box was there. She read it.

_Go to the back._

_MLF_

_P.S. Use your key_

Elizabeth took off and went to the back. Behind the store was a cellar door. But when she went over, Elizabeth saw it was locked. She looked closer and saw the lock was the same as on the box. She thought about the note and took off her necklace. She placed the key and turned. She heard a faint click and smiled. She removed the lock and opened the door. As she walked down, Elizabeth began to shake again. It was like in those horror movies. There were cobwebs everywhere. She walked to the far end and stopped. A brick wall was there. Elizabeth sighed. She noticed another note like the last. _'Is this some sort of scavanger hunt?'_, she wondered. She took the note down and read it.

_Use your instinks_

_MLF_

Elizabeth sighed and shook her head. She was getting tired of this notes. What did they mean 'Use your instinks'? She took a deep breath and turned to leave when she saw it out of the corner of her eye. On one of the bricks was some strange carvings. She brushed the dust off and read the writting.

_Search your heart it find what you seek. And once again new friends you shall meet. Your journey begins on this day. So now find the hidden doorway._

As Elizabeth said this, a soft, golden glow came from the wall. It seemed to form an arch. When it was gone, in it's place was a wooden door. Elizabeth gulped and, grabbing the door knob, opened it. As she walked into other side, she saw a room. On one side was a burning fireplace, with two, full bookselves on either side. In fact, there were book shelves circling the room. All full of books. A small, round table was in the center, with a red couch beside it, facing the fireplace. There were two red love seats facing each other in front of the fireplace. Elizabeth gasped when she realised this was the room she was in after the wolf attack. As Elizabeth walked further, she noticed that someone was sitting in the chair facing her. The figures head was down and they wore a cloak. They appeared to be reading from a large book.

"So you found me." Elizabeth jumped when she heard this. "I didn't think it would take you so long. Come closer, it's alright." Elizabeth walked closer to the person. When she was about a meter away, the figure looked up and took off the hood covering their face. It was a woman. She had long, brown hair. Around her head was a simple, golden band. She smiled at Elizabeth. And then Elizabeth noticed the soft, gray eyes. She gasped. Only one woman she knew had those eyes. And that was impossible.

"Ms. Morgan?" The woman nodded. Elizabeth shook her head. "That's impossible! You-you're just a store keeper! How could you get into my room!" Morgan just smiled.

"The same way you defeated that wolf", she simply answered. Elizabeth's jaw dropped.

"I-I didn't stop that wolf. It just ran away. And how did you know about that!" Elizabeth fell into the couch. She stroked it, memories of a kind woman giving her a strange drink flooding in. She looked Morgan in the eye. "You were the woman who saved me." Morgan nodded and closed her book. Then Elizabeth realised something else. "You're the person who took my friends!" Again she nodded and got up. She came over to her.

"It was the only way to get you here. Even they don't know about this place. Come." Morgan held out her hand and Elizabeth took it. Morgan led her to a table in one of the corners. On it, in the same position as they were when Elizabeth awakened them, where the four wooden animals. Elizabeth knelt down. "Awaken them." She turned to face Morgan. "Awaken them. There is much you need to know." Elizabeth swore she saw tears in her eyes. She looked back to her friends and said the words. Within seconds, the wooden animals were alive once more. And Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. Peter and Sean were cowarding together, while David was growling at an unseen foe. Only Lorilie was calm. But she was staring at the woman behind Elizabeth.

"Morgan!", she cried. The three others looked at her way. They too were suprised at what they saw.

"C-can it be?", asked Sean. Peter rubbed his eyes and shook his head while David stood there looking shocked. Lorilie walked timidly forward.

"Morgan, is it truely you?", she asked in a small voice. Morgan nodded. Elizabeth saw tears running down the woman's face. She quickly wiped them and turned to Elizabeth.

"Come", she said, "there is much you need to know about your friends." She began to walk to the fireplace. Elizabeth followed, caring the animals. She set them down on the round table. They were still staring at Morgan, like she was a ghost. Morgan sat down oppisite of Elizabeth on one of the chairs. Elizabeth sat on the couch. Morgan looked down at the animals. "It's so good to see you again", she said softly, "I've missed you so much."

"As have we", said Lorilie. Elizabeth looked from the animals to Morgan.

"Wait", she said, "you know each other?" Morgan nodded and was about to speak when Peter interupted.

"We told you before! Morgan used to teach us! Really, are you deaf!" Lorilie glared at him.

"But that's not possible", said Elizabeth. "You told me you were in that box for 1100 years! In order for Morgan to have been your teacher, she would have to be..." She made a mental count. "1120 years old!" She stared at Morgan in disbelif. Morgan started to laugh.

"No, no, no. I'm not 1120 years old", she said. Elizabeth was still confused.

"Then how..." She looked from one to the other. Morgan sighed.

"Maybe I should start at the beginning", she said. "Hundreds of years ago, a great king, named Arthur ruled a great kingdom know as Camlot. For many years the kingdom lived in peace under his rule. But that all changed when a powerful and evil wizard named Mordred declared war. He wanted to rule the kingdom. For years the war went on, neither side winning. Then, the sister of the king, who was an enchantrace, created a powerful book in hopes of helping her brother save his kingdom. This book was filled with spells and potions. But most importantly, the greatest knowleged. Who ever read that knowleged, would know how to defeat the other. But before the king could use it, the wizard attacked, destroying the castle. While the king fought him, he told his sister to run. She did, but not before she saw the wizard kill him. She fled to a secret chamber, where she taught four apprentices. They too knew of the book and knew what was inside of it. They knew how to open it and channel its powers. In order to protect them, the enchantrace turned them into wooden animals and put them to sleep before putting them in a wooden box. She fled the castle, throwing the book into the sea. When she returned to the castle, she grabbed the box and rode off once more. She knew that the wizard was searching for her. She ran back to the sea, being pursued by the wizard's men. She hid the box and confronted the wizard, throwing a fake box into the sea. When the wizard left, she threw a key pendant she wore into the sea also. This key could open the box. And open the book. She had completed her quest, but her life was destroyed. Her brother had been murdered before her eyes and her only home was in ruins." As Morgan told this story, tears had began to fall and now they would not stop. She wiped her eyes before continuing. "That king was my brother. I'm the enchantrace who created that book and turned my 4 greatest friends into the wooden animals they are now." She cried once more. Elizabeth got up and came over. She put a hand on her shoulder.

"The animals said your name was Morgan leFay. If that's true and your King Arthur's sister, aren't you supposed to be, a witch?" She said the last part softly so she wouldn't offence her. Morgan started chuckling.

"No, I'm not a witch. Someone, who will not be mentioned, had a tendencing of messing with my legends. In truth, I was always trying to help my brother, not destroy him."

"What was the book called?", she asked softly. Morgan again wiped her eyes.

"The Book of Angulais", she said simply. Elizabeth gasped.

"That's the name of the book that-that wolf demanded from me", she said, shocked. Another thing came to her. "If you were there juring the war, how could you be here?" Morgan smiled a little.

"I teleported myself and my horse here. But to a time a few years before you were born." Elizabeth nodded.

"How did you find me after the wolf left?"

"Cloud, thank goodness! Any longer out there and you would've been dead!"

"Is that the mare's name?" Morgan nodded. "If you're an enchantrace, were you the one who defeated that demon of a wolf?" Morgan shook her head.

"No Elizabeth, it was you who did." Elizabeth's jaw dropped, as did three of the animals.

"M-me?", she stampered, "But how? I can't do magic or stuff?" Morgan gave a small smile.

"Are you sure about that?", she questioned.

"Morgan, really.", said Peter, "I think you lost it a few hundred years ago. If you haven't noticed, Elizabeth is 100% MORTAL HUMAN! She doesn't have any magic blood in her!" David and Sean nodded. Only Lorilie seemed unconviced.

"She does", she said quietly. Elizabeth and the other animals looked at her in confusion. Morgan smiled. "I saw it all. Elizabeth used magic of the four elements to defeat that wolf. Earth, water, air and fire. She has magic in her." Her friends jaws dropped. "She just doesn't realise it, yet." Elizabeth looked at herself in great confusion.

"Why did that wolf think I had the book?", she asked Morgan. Morgan sighed.

"Because of a prophecy", she said. The four animals walked closer and Elizabeth leaned in. "That one day, a child, born of the four elements would come. Only they would have the ability to awaken the sleeping four. And once four elevens meet once more, again would begin the war. And only that child can find what was lost, at all cost." She looked to Elizabeth. "When you came here on your 11th birthday, I knew you were the one. And now that you have discovered your powers and and awaken these four, so does Mordred." The animals gasped.

"H-he's here?", said Lorilie. Morgan nodded sadly.

"Yes, he is. Mordred has become immortal. Ageless. But he can be defeated. Only by you, Elizabeth. That's why Mordred sent that wolf after you. He fears you and the fact that you can destroyed him." She sighed before continuing. "Only you have have the power to stop Mordred and find the Book of Angulais. You are the Chosen One."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

OMG! That is the longest chapter I have ever written! Holy cow! So let's recap, shall we? Ms. Morgan is really Morgan leFay, the sister of King Arthur. The wolf from before was sent by a evil wizard named Mordred to find a powerful book created by Morgan called the Book of Angulais. Elizabeth has magic powers and is destined to destroy Mordred AND find the Book of Angulais. *Pant* Did I leave anything out? Good! Keep on reading and reviewing! Bye!


	7. Chapter 6

Hey there! I'm back! Hope you like this next chapter! Thanks to Child of the Moon's Shadow! R&R!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elizabeth just stood there for the longest time, trying to filter everything she heard. A kind woman she met was really an enchantrace from a mystical kingdom. The wooden animals were her apprentices. Some evil old guy was after her because of some old book. And she was supposedly some all-powerful Chosen One? Get real!

"No offence, Ms. Morgan", said Elizabeth, "but there is no way on heaven and earth that I'm some sort of Chosen One. I was always chosen to be last at dodgeball. I can't even make my dad's tacos disappear. I dought I can do magic. I'm sorry, but I can't help you." Elizabeth looked Morgan in the eye. "Find someone else to do this. I am not the one you're looking for." Morgan sighed.

"I understand Elizabeth", she said as the girl grabbed her backpack and began to leave. "I'm sure your mother would have also understood the problem." Elizabeth's hand stopped in mid-air as she reached for the handle. She slowly turned around. Morgan had gone back to her book. "She was a lot like you. Smart, kind, stubborn. She too had a gift and was doughtful like yourself." She looked back to Elizabeth.

"Y-you knew my mother?", the girl asked. Morgan nodded.

"I met her a long time ago. She had a gift, much like yourself. But she doughted herself. She wasn't the chosen one. But she could awaken the animals for a short period. When I told her of the prophecy, she thought I was crazy. But after awhile she began to understand." Morgan wiped her eyes. "She died trying to stop Mordred. She never wanted you to fight him. I warned her not to but she wouldn't listen."

"But my mom died of a disease", argued Elizabeth, not knowing where this was going.

"I know. But her fight with Mordred left her very weak and she was defenceless against the illness." Morgan sighed once more. "I did all I could to save her, but in the end, it wasn't enough." Tears came to her eyes once more. Elizabeth looked at her feet with guilt. She looked back to Morgan.

"I'll think about it", she said. Morgan looked up happily. "Well, I'll just be off. Thank you for saving me." With that, she grabbed the box and left. Morgan sighed and looked back to the book she was reading. It was really a photo album, filled with pictures of a woman who looked like an older version of Elizabeth. She stroked one tenderly.

"Oh Rebecca, If only you could see your daughter now."

Elizabeth woke up the next morning to find everything as it was. When she had got home, she was so exhausted that she fell asleep immediately. She recalled the events from yesterday and thought. _'I wonder if it was all real.'_Her thoughts were confirmed when she saw the three notes in gold handwriting on her bedside table. She picked them up and read them, knowing what had happened wasn't a dream. She got dressed and went downstairs, where she found her dad in the kitchen. Something wonderful came from the stove. She sat down and made sure she wasn't drooling.

"Dad, what are you cooking?", she begged. Her dad smiled.

"Oatmeal, your favourite", he said before putting a bowl in front of her. He got some himself and they ate in silence. When they were done, Johnathan spoke. "So, um, I have one more meeting to go to." Elizabeth moaned, knowing where this was going. "Hun, it's only till 4. I just have to go over stuff with the board there. And tell you what, when I get back, we'll have a movie night like old times and you can chose it, okay?" Elizabeth nodded. "That's my girl." He got up and kissed her forehead before leaving. Elizabeth sat back and sighed. _'Another fun-filled day'_, she thought sarcastically. She got up and put her stuff in the sink before heading back upstairs. When she entered her room, she immediately went to the box and awakened her friends. They blinked their eyes before looking up at her.

"Hey guys", she said, smiling. "I want to show you something." She got out her sketch book and showed them the drawings she made. They gazed in amazement, all but Peter, who just huffed and crossed his arms.

"My head is not that small and my wings are much longer", he complained. Lorilie pushed him.

"Are you sure, Peter?", said David, "cause if your head was any bigger, people would think you had a brain." David, Lorilie and Sean started to laugh as Peter grumbled something. Elizabeth started to laugh too. She absent mindedly touch her necklace. When she did, she blanked out and felt faint. She soon saw things she knew weren't happening in her room.

She saw Morgan leFay in her store and heard some sort of growl coming from behind her. She tried to turn around to see what it was, but found she couldn't move. Suddenly, something leaped onto Morgan. She cried out in pain. Elizabeth didn't see what it was, but knew it was not good. Soon her her vision blackened again and she looked once more to see she was in her room once more. She looked around and saw she was on the floor. She had a pounding headache and tried to stand up, grabbing the desk to steady herself. She saw the animals looking worriedly at her.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?", she asked, saying all their concern. Elizabeth nodded, which made the headache come back. She moaned and slowly sat down on her bed. "What happened?", Lorilie asked.

"I don't know", Elizabeth answered, "I just touched my necklace and suddenly I was in Morgan's store, but wasn't at the same time. There was something that sounded like an animal nearby, but when I tried to turn around, I couldn't. Then this, thing leapt onto Morgan and I blacked out again." The animals looked to one another before looking back at Elizabeth.

"Sounds like you have just had a vision. You saw what was happening to Morgan, either in the past or future." Elizabeth thought for a moment.

"Then that means..." She gasped. "We have to get to Morgan, quick!" She put the animals into the box and, not even bothering to put them to sleep. She ran to the shed and grabbed her bike before racing to Morgan. She was going so fast that when she put on the brakes, she nearly fell over. She leaned her bike against the front and ran in. She gasped and dropped her backpack.

"Ouch! You know, oh-great-Chosen-One, some of us, mostly me, are quite breakable," snapped David as he crawled out of the backpack.

"And what about the rest of us, uh, Scale Brain?'' Peter and Sean followed. Lorilie was last and seemed to be the only one who knew something was wrong.

"Uh, guys."

"Yeah, some of us are quite valuable."

"Guys..."

"Oh yeah, about as precious as a twig."

"GUYS!" The three arguing animals turned to Lorilie, who in turn gestured to where Elizabeth was. They gasped in horror. Lamps and vases smashed, painting torn, books shredded and thrown around. A desk had been turned over and papers were scattered everywhere. The four walked silently, looking around in disbelief. "I don't believe it," said Lorilie.

"What happened?," asked David to no one in perticulair. Elizabeth sighed as she sat in a chair.

"I was too late." The animals walked over and climbed onto a table using a stack of books.

"Elizabeth, none of this was your fault. You had no way of knowing until now," said Lorilie.

"But if I had only believed her, then maybe I would have come over sooner." Elizabeth began to cry into her hands.

"Yesh, mortals sure are sensitive," mumbled David. Lorilie gave him her coldest glare yet and immediately shut him up. She looked back to Elizabeth.

"Look, even if you had been here earlier, none of that would make a difference. Morgan was probably protecting you from what ever was here. If you were here, that would have been worse. Now, the best we can do now is find Morgan, before it's really too late." She mumbled the last part but they all heard it. Elizabeth thought for a moment and remembered what Morgan had said about her mom dying to protect her. She looked up, a look of determination on her face and her hands became fists. She stood up and began to walk around, looking for something. Lorilie and the others watched her, confusion on all their faces.

"Elizabeth, what the heck are you doing?", asked Sean.

"My mom died trying to protect me. I'm not going to lose Morgan the same way."

"But what are you looking for?" Elizabeth smiled in triumph as she pulled a piece of torn green and gold fabric from behind the desk. She smiled as she showed them it.

"This." They came over.

"A piece of cloth. How is that going to help us find Morgan?," demanded Peter. Lorilie walked closer and sniffed the fabric.

"It smells like, roses and peppermint. Uh! This is from Morgan's dress!" They others looked at one another.

"Okay, but unless that can give us directions, I don't think it will show us where Morgan is," said David. Elizabeth smiled even more.

"Oh yes it can." She closed her eyes and concentrated hard. Soon, visions again appeared in her mind. She saw an old, broken down castle in a forest. Soon, she saw 4 giant wolves circling someone who was tied up. Elizabeth looked closer and saw it was Morgan. Soon two figures appeared, a boy and girl, teenagers, dressed in black with cloaks. They both had evil looks on their faces.

"Alright Morgan," snapped the girl, "I'll give you one last chance, where is the girl!" Morgan stared back at her.

"I'll never tell you or your master. You'll have to kill me first." The girl smiled even more evilly, if that was even possible and took a dagger from her cloak.

"As you wish." The last thing Elizabeth saw was Morgan's terrified eyes and the knife coming down. She opened her eys again and could barely keep conscious. She gripped the table before her legs collapsed.

"Elizabeth," asked Lorilie, "what's wrong? Did you find Morgan?" Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes, but she's in grave danger." With that, Elizabeth slipped in unconscious.


	8. Chapter 7

Hope you like this. Will Elizabeth find Morgan in time? And accept her destiny? Read to find out! Please Review!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elizabeth came to a few minutes later. But for her friends it felt like forever. As Elizabeth shook her head and stood up, the animals bombed her with questions. She held up a hand for surrender. They fell silent and Lorilie walked forward.

"What did you see?", she asked. Elizabeth shook her head again to clear it.

"I saw an old, abandoned castle in a forest. Then I saw Morgan. She was tied up and 4 giant wolves were circling her. Then these two teenagers, a boy and girl, dressed in black with cloaks came. The girl demanded to know where I was but Morgan refused to tell her, saying she'd rather die then tell her or her master. Then the girl took a dagger out. The last thing I saw was Morgan's eyes and the dagger coming down." She fought back tears. The animals looked to one another, worried.

"Do you know if it was in the past or future?", asked Lorilie, praying it was the past. Elizabeth thought for a moment.

"I'm sure it was the future", she said. They all sighed in relife. Then Elizabeth gasped. "That means it could happen at anytime now! We have to hurry!" She put the animals into the box, not bothering to lock it. She put her back pack on and ran out of the store. She clutched the gold and green fabric. _"I hope we're not too late."_

Elizabeth grabbed her bike and peddled hard towards her house. She put her bike in the shed and grabbed a flashlight before she left. _"Might need this."_ and began to run into the forest. The animals were still awake.

"Elizabeth! Could you PLEASE slow down!", shouted Peter.

"Not if I want to save Morgan!", she responded. She ran on a familiar trail and soon got to where she wanted to be. The stables. There, as if waiting for her, was the dapple mare. They weren't any scars on her. _"What did Morgan say her name was? Cloud?", _she thought as she entered the corral. "Cloud", she called. The mare gave her a look that seemed to say 'Yes, what is it?' Elizabeth smiled. "Morgan is in danger and I need your help. Will you help me?" The mare nodded. Elizabeth got in the saddle and gave a small kick. "Come on, let's go!" Cloud whinnied and took off, faster then when that demon wolf was chasing them. The animals managed to climb to the top of the back pack and look out.

"Do you know where we going?," asked Lorilie.

"Not really!," answered Elizabeth. Peter, Sean and David moaned.

"Oh, that's great!," said Sean, "We're racing to find Morgan before who-knows-what tries to kill her! And you have no idea where we are going! Plus, we're riding a horse that smells like a Gorgron!" The mare snorted in anger. "Sorry." Elizabeth looked back at Lorilie.

"What's a 'Gorgron'?", she asked. Lorilie shook her head.

"You don't want to know. Look out!" Elizabeth turned back just in time to duck, avoiding hitting a tree branch.

"How about we stick to facing forward?", suggested Lorilie. Elizabeth nodded.

"Good idea." They ran out of the forest onto the beach where she first fought the wolf. She stopped the mare and the animals nearly flew off.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?", asked Lorilie. Elizabeth looked around in confusion.

"We're lost! That's what's wrong!", shouted David. "She has no idea where we're going! She said so herself!"

"I said 'not really'! There's a difference! But I might now." She grasped the fabric from Morgan's dress with all her might and concentrated hard. She soon saw a cave by the sea. She went through and came out on the other side. There was a path nearby. And down that path was the castle. Elizabeth gasped as she came back. But she didn't feel faint. She smiled. "I know where to go! Come on, Yah!" Cloud jumped into a gallop. They flew down the beach. Sure enough, a cave was on the far end. Cloud danced on the spot when they stopped. She obviously didn't like this. Elizabeth calmed her and rode her through the cave. When they came back out, Elizabeth saw the same trail. "We're close", she said. she urged Cloud into a canter. After what felt like forever, they came out of the forest to see a large castle loom out of the mist. The animals shivered.

"Are you sure this is it?", asked Sean in a quite voice. Elizabeth looked from the cloth to the castle and back.

"Positive", she said in a determined voice. She rode a little further before stopping Cloud. She didn't bother tying her up when she got off, she knew the filly would stay. Elizabeth took a deep breath and began to walk down the trail, which soon became a road. When she got to the draw bridge, she dared look down and saw nothing but a swirling mist and brown, murky water. _"Hope there isn't any gators,"_she thought as she crossed. Surprisingly, the gates were open and Elizabeth slipped though. She gasped at the sight of the dark castle. Many towers were crumbled and broken. Most of the wood was rotten and the few flags there were torn. She continued to walk into the castle. She walked down a long, dark hallway, torches and painting hung from the wall. The animals peeked from the back pack and just stared. Suddenly, something darted ahead of them. Elizabeth gave a small startled shout and covered her mouth with her hand. She took out her flashlight and shone it where the noise came from. A rat scurried in front. She sighed and began walking again. After what seemed like forever, Elizabeth saw a green light from the end. She smiled and quickened her pace.

"What is that?", asked Sean. Lorilie shrugged.

"We're about to find out", said Elizabeth. She turned off her flashlight and exited the tunnel. A bridge hung over some sort of dungeon. She took a few steps and knelt down. She gasped. It was the place from her vision. Morgan was tied up and 4 giant wolves circled her. She seemed okay, so the teenagers weren't there yet. Elizabeth walked across the bridge and hid nearby. Then, the two teenagers came. The girl spoke.

"Alright Morgan," snapped the girl, "I'll give you one last chance, where is the girl!" Morgan stared back at her.

"I'll never tell you or your master. You'll have to kill me first." The girl smiled and took a dagger from her cloak.

"As you wish." The knife started to come down. Morgan shut her eyes. Elizabeth grabbed a rock and threw it to the far side as hard as she could. The two looked up at this and the girl put her knife away. "What was that? Barlos! Come with me! You four also. She's not going anywhere." The girl took the boy, Barlos, and the 4 guard wolves, leaving Morgan alone. Elizabeth smiled and ran over.

"Psst, Morgan! It's me!", she called. Morgan looked up, a smile on her face.

"Elizabeth! Thank goodness! How did you find me?"

"No time to explain! We have to hurry!" She tried to untie the ropes, with little success. "Uhg! This ropes are too tight. Hold on!" She took out a pocket knife, which she also managed to grab, and cut through the ropes. Morgan rubbed her wrists.

"Quickly, we must hurry. They'll be back any minute now!" Morgan took her hand and they ran. But before they could get to the bridge, a wolf leaped in front. He snarled.

_**"Your Ladyship!"**_, he shouted, _**"The prisoner is escaping!"**_ With that he leaped at Elizabeth. Morgan stepped in front and held out a hand.

"ALUXA!", she shouted. The wolf turned to stone in mid air and crashed to the ground. Morgan grabbed Elizabeth.

"Run! Hurry!", she shouted. Some growls could be heard behind them, along with human voices.

"Stop them!" Elizabeth looked back to see the two teens and 5 wolves chasing them. Morgan and Elizabeth ran across the bridge, only to be stopped by 2 other giant wolves. One leaped onto Morgan, who rolled away before it bit her. The other went after Elizabeth, who ran. The teenage girl saw four wooden animals peek out of her back pack.

"That's the one! After her you fools!", she yelled. The one who had gone after Morgan looked back and ran towards her, along with 3 others.

"No!", cried Morgan. She tried to run after her but roots sprang up from the ground and wrapped around her. The girl smirked.

"Tsk, tsk. I don't think so, Morgan." Morgan glared at her. She heard a cry and looked back to Elizabeth. The wolves had circled her and began to advance. They all leaped at once and Morgan looked away. But a bright flash made her look again. She smiled. The wolves went tumbling everywhere and Elizabeth had a force field around herself. A huge wolf went flying into the two teenagers and they shouted as it crashed into them. The roots around Morgan faded away and she freed herself. Morgan raced to her.

"Elizabeth, dear, are you alright?" Elizabeth nodded, but looked a little faint. Morgan took her hand. "Come, we must hurry!" They raced once more to the bridge and crossed. But as they raced to the door, a black mist began to fill the room. It began to form a figure in front of them. Morgan put her arms around Elizabeth protectively and stepped in front of her. The smoke cleared to revile a man with black hair and beard and blood red eyes. He smiled when he saw the two in front of him, mainly the woman.

"Morgan leFay", he said in a dark tone, "what a lovely surprise. I haven't seen you in almost 1100 years." Morgan snarled.

"Pity it was isn't longer", she snapped. The man chuckled, but frowned when he saw Elizabeth peeking out from behind.

"And who is this? No, it can't be. Morgan, is this some sort of joke? You honestly think that this pathetic little mortal can stop me? You're too old for these jokes. Just hand me her and I'll let you go." Morgan pressed Elizabeth closer to her side.

"Never. I will not let you destroy this girl like you did to my brother and his kingdom. You'll have to get through ME first!" The man sighed.

"You know, I really didn't want it to come to this." A black aura began to surround the man, who Elizabeth assumed was Mordred, and black ropes grabbed Morgan, throwing her to the ground.

"Morgan!", cried Elizabeth. She turned to the man, who was tauting the woman.

"You really still think that after 1100 years, you can defeat me! You're pathetic!" He kicked Morgan in the stomach. Elizabeth's glare hardened. Her hands began to tighten into fists. A golden aura surrounded her, but she didn't notice. All she saw was a stupid man hurting someone who, in just one day, became like a mother to her. She took a step forward and pushed her hands. A wind knocked the man over.

"No one, and I mean no one, hurts Morgan and gets away with it!" She powerful and stronger as all four elements began to pulse through her. First her aura turned red, then clear, then green, then blue. And finally gold again. She pushed again and sent the man flying over the bridge, only to fall onto the teens who just got up again. Elizabeth helped Morgan up and the two ran for the exit. The man snarled.

"Errrr, GET THEM!" The teens ran, along with 5 giant wolves. Morgan and Elizabeth just got to the courtyard when a blast knocked them down. Elizabeth looked back to see a giant wolf-like creature made of fire race towards them. Elizabeth whistled and Cloud came running to them. Morgan helped Elizabeth up, then got in herself. The fire beast kept coming closer.

"Okay, I think now would be an excellent time to RUN!", shouted Peter. Elizabeth kicked Cloud into a gallop.

"No!", shouted the girl. She caused the drawbridge to rise. The animals closed their eyes as Cloud soared over the moat, the beast closing in. They raced across the trail and to the cave, the fire creature getting closer each second. Elizabeth could just see the water fall in front of them. She looked back at the fire beast and a smile appeared on her face. She slowed Cloud down.

"Elizabeth, what on earth are you doing?", screamed Sean.

"Fire and water don't mix", she answered. She kept Cloud at a steady pace. She began to feel the beast's fiery breath against her throat. Just as they reached the waterfall, Elizabeth turned Cloud at the last second. She ran across the trail. But the creature was going to fast and crashed right into the waterfall. A blast of red, orange and yellow filled the air. Everyone was breathing heavily as they watched. Suddenly, Peter began cheering.

"Alright! We did it. Ha! Eat that, fur brain!" The others laughed and cheered. Morgan smiled as she looked down at Elizabeth, who had slipped into unconsiouness for the third time that day. Although the girl seemed more like she was asleep. She leaned Elizabeth on her and took the reins. She stroked her hair and kissed the girl on the forehead, before riding home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alright! So, Elizabeth saved Morgan and found out who Mordred is! A pretty good plan to get the fire beast to crash into the waterfall I should say! And no, Morgan is not a creep. Remember, Elizabeth thinks of Morgan as a mother, so why shouldn't Morgan think of Elizabeth as a daughter? Next chapter is the last, I promise. Review!


	9. Chapter 8

The last chapter for this episode! So, does Elizabeth accept her destiny or not? To find out, all you have to do is scroll down the page and read! And don't forget to review!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Elizabeth opened her eyes, she realized she was back in the secret part of Morgan's store. A fire crackled across from the couch she was lying on. She pulled back the blanket that covered her and sat up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, good you're awake. Morgan, she's awake!" Elizabeth looked to the small table between her and the fireplace. On it were the animals. The one who shouted was Sean. Elizabeth covered her ears. Morgan's voice came from somewhere nearby.

"Yes, Sean. I see that." Morgan walked in through a door which Elizabeth guessed came from the store. She had a cup and a plate with some golden squares on it. She smiled when she saw Elizabeth. "I'm glad you're awake. I was beginning to worry." She sat down next to Elizabeth and placed the plate on the table. She held the cup to her. "Here, drink this. It will make you feel better." Elizabeth looked at the drink and saw it was a golden color.

"It's gold!", she said, shocked. Morgan chuckled.

"I should hope so. Now drink it." Elizabeth did and that taste of hot chocolate came back. When she was done, Morgan gave her some of the golden squares. They tasted like apple pie. When she was done, she looked at Morgan.

"What was that stuff?, " she asked her.

"Ambrosia and Nectar. It helps heal you. Only those with special blood can have it," she answered calmly. Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"So, I have special blood?" Morgan nodded. "Oh god." Everyone was quiet for a moment before Elizabeth spoke. "So, that man back there. He was Mordred?" Morgan sighed.

"Yes, he was. And now he knows you are the Chosen One. It will more difficult to protect you now. That is, if you want to do the quest. It will be dangerous." Elizabeth thought about it. She knew it would be dangerous, I mean, look what happened on her first day and she hadn't even accepted it. But she looked to her friends and Morgan. Their lives and everyone else's depended on it. Elizabeth knew the answer.

"I'll do it." The animals and Morgan looked at her with hope. "But I'm going to need some help with my powers so I don't faint every time I use them." Morgan smiled.

"I'll teach you and much more. Thank you." Elizabeth got up and hugged her. They stayed like that for a moment before someone cough. They turned to see the animals walk up.

"So, I guess we'll be staying with you now," said David. Elizabeth smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you will be."

Later that day, Jonathan came into the house from his meeting.

"Elizabeth, hon. I'm back," he called out.

"I'm in the kitchen." Jonathan hung up his coat and walked into the kitchen. A table was set for two. Elizabeth was pulling something out of the oven. Her hair was put into a bun.

"What's all this?", asked Jonathan, amazed. Elizabeth smiled.

"Just a little welcome home gift. I made Yorkshire pudding, your favorite." She placed the hot pastries on a plate and sat down.

"This is incredible. Wait… 'Welcome Home'? So, you decided England isn't so bad, eh." Elizabeth nodded as he sat down

"Yeah, I mean, I'll miss Grandpa and Grandma a lot. And our old home. And mom. But this is our home now. And I know mom would be happy that we're happy."

"Elizabeth, I couldn't agree more."

That night, after Elizabeth and her dad cleaned up, she had gone up to bed. But an hour later, still couldn't get to sleep. She tossed and turned, but was still wide awake. She didn't bother waking the animals, so she went over to her window seat. A pale, full moon rose over the forest, where she knew Cloud and Morgan's brown stallion, Blaze, were sleeping. She opened the window a tiny bit, to let some fresh, night air and walked back to her bed. A cool night breeze crept through the window and wrapped around Elizabeth. Her eyes lids began to droop and a yawn escaped her as she snuggled into the covers more. And if you listen close enough, you could swear the wind was singing a lullaby to her, like it was magic. But we all know magic doesn't exist, right?

_**End Credits:**_

_**(Instrumental Version of The Voice)**_

_**Narrator:**_

"_**Next time on The Book of Angulais…"**_

_**(Teacher up front with Elizabeth)**_

"_**Class, we have a new student. Elizabeth Penndra."**_

_**(Girl walks up to Elizabeth in the schoolyard)**_

"_**So Lizze, you're from Montana. Where's your cowgirl outfit?"**_

_**(Another girl walks up to Elizabeth later)**_

"_**Hi, I'm Patricia. I'm an exchange student from London. Think you can show me around?"**_

_**(Morgan and Elizabeth are arguing in Morgan's store)**_

"_**Elizabeth, I just don't like the feeling I'm getting from this Patricia."**_

"_**Look Morgan, just because you can't find where Mordred is does not mean that every new person is some sort of spy!"**_

_**(Shows Patricia smiling evilly in school as this is said)**_

_**(Song ends)**_

_**The Book of Angulais**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So, I'm done this episode and there's a little preview for the next one. Hope you liked it! Please Review!


End file.
